Besides an income tax system which imposes income-related tax liabilities on individuals and corporations, most countries have a transaction tax system. A transaction tax liability is induced by an individual commercial transaction, such as the sale of a good, the purchase of a service or the like. Typically, the transaction tax is a certain percentage of the price of the good or service. Normally, the transaction tax is collected by the vendor or service provider, who pays the accumulated transaction tax at certain time intervals (e.g. monthly) to a tax authority (for the sake of simplicity, the following description only mentions the purchase of goods, but is likewise directed to the provision of services etc.).
Throughout the world, there are, mainly two different transaction tax systems: sales and use tax and value added tax (VAT). In a sales and use tax system, which is imposed in most states throughout the United States, the tax amount is derived by applying the tax rate to the retail sales price of tangible personal property or certain enumerated services. If a product is manufactured and sold in a supply chain, all transactions are non-taxable re-sales until a final retail sale to an end-user, which is taxable unless the end-user can claim an exemption from the tax. Thus, in a sales and use tax system, no tax is applied to a product until sold at retail. In a value added tax system, which is applied in many European countries, in a supply chain the transaction tax in a single individual step corresponds only to a percentage of the value added in this step, i.e. to the difference between the amount of money the vendor receives for the sold product and the taxable amount he had to spend in order to manufacture or provide the good. In such a value added tax system, the amount of transition tax accumulated over all the steps of the supply chain is independent of the number of transactions in the chain, it only depends on the price of the finished product. However, normally the “added value” is not determined in individual transactions. Rather, every vendor accumulates, on the one hand, the tax received from buyers and, on the other hand, the tax he has paid to other vendors for all the transactions occurring within certain time periods (e.g. months) and pays only the difference between these two accumulated values to the tax authority. Therefore, also in a value added tax system, when looking at an individual transaction, the buyer has to pay a certain percentage of the product's price to the vendor.
Besides these principal differences between sales and use tax and value added tax, the transaction tax regulations vary from country to country, and, in the United States, even from state to state down to the level of cities and areas. For example, there are different rates in different countries and even in different states. In addition, the tax rate may depend in a country or state specific way on the seat of the vendor and/or the buyer and/or the origin and/or the destination of the good when it is shipped from the vendor to the buyer. In many countries there is a tax rate of zero for exported goods. However, in trade within the European Community transaction tax has to be paid in the country where the transaction takes place, but is then credited to the destination country in a clearing procedure carried out by the tax authorities. Also the requirements for transaction tax related bookkeeping, reporting and the form and period of tax declarations to the tax authorities generally vary from country to country.
In view of the ever-growing internationalization and globalization of enterprises and trade, there is a need for computerized systems which enable enterprises to fulfill the transaction tax requirements (preferably for different countries and states) in an efficient way.
Several products of this kind are already on the market. In one type of product, an enterprise resource planning (ERP) application (which traditionally provides for accounting, manufacturing logistics, supply-chain management, sales-force automation, customer service and support, human resources management, etc.) also enables the user to deal with the transaction taxes. For example, the ERP product R/3 by SAP provides a facility for transition tax calculation for different European countries, but not for the United States. Another type of product is a specialized application for transaction tax calculation and reporting. Examples of such an application are “TaxWare”, “Sabrix”, “Vertex” and “Datev”.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,899 discloses a point of sale tax reporting and automatic collection system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,333 discloses a computer system and method which provides a solution for a particular transaction tax related problem, namely the determination of correct use tax on moveable equipment for leasing companies.